macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Makina Nakajima
is a character from the Macross Δ television series. She is an 18-year-old member of the tactical sound unit Walküre. She is a skilled Valkyrie mechanic and loves different types of mecha. She lives with her best friend and fellow Walküre member, Reina Prowler. Makina uses ID: 0398-0929 during investigations. She calls herself . Her Walküre catchphrase is "Music is Hope". Personality & Character Makina is one of the kindest and most loveable members of Walküre. She enjoys being the life of the party, and likes giving people and things cute nicknames. She also has a knack for mecha, having descended from a distinguished line of mechanics. She finds the ZBP-104 Regults particularly adorable, calling them "Regult-chan". She cares deeply for fellow Walküre member, Reina Prowler and would do anything to protect her. Despite her flighty nature, Makina is one the most determined members of the group. Even when things are at their lowest, Makina is the first one to cheer everyone up. History In 2064, Makina was recruited by Chaos and assigned to Walküre to combat the early Var Syndrome infections. After a series of unsuccessful operations, she suggested the group adopt a more visually elaborate aesthetic and helped in the development of special 'gas clusters' that gave the team a wider range of movement in the battlefield. It was also during this time when she first met the latest addition to the team, a young Zolan hacker named Reina Prowler. At first, Makina didn't get along with Reina, which made coordination difficult during impromptu battlefield concerts. However, as time went on, the two formed an inseparable bond that would last through the events of the series. In 2067, Makina, along with the rest of Walküre, were on a routine patrol mission on the planet Al Shahal when a Var Syndrome outbreak occurred on Shahal City. A sneak attack by the Aerial Knights of Windermere laid waste to the planet's defenses. Due to the efforts of Delta Flight and Walküre, the attack was halted. It was during this battle that members of Walküre discovered Freyja Wion's unusual singing ability. During the debriefing, Makina encouraged Freyja to try out for an audition on the planet Ragna. Frejya agreed, and some time later, joined Walküre. Throughout the war with Winderemerians, Makina always made sure to cheer up her friends. She encouraged Mirage Farina Jenius to loosen up and pursue a relationship with Hayate Immelman (to disasterous results), and enjoyed spending time with Freyja, Chuck Mustang and Reina. She also liked playing tricks with Mikumo Guynemer. When the war reached Windermere, Makina sacrificed herself to protect Freyja from sniper fire. She survived, and continued to encourage Walküre to keep singing until the war was finally over. Relationships ;Reina Prowler A member who, in contrast to Makina's lively attitude, is very quiet and close-minded. She is a skilled hacker who used to be at odds with Makina, but they grew fond of each other over time to the point of becoming inseparable. She would give anything to protect her. Picture Gallery Makina Nakajima 1.png|Makina Nakajima MDelta MakinaGravureShot.png|Makina's gravure image from the broadcast performance. Notes And Trivia *Makina seems to be related to Raizou Nakajima from Macross Zero in some way, but at the moment there is no official data on their exact connection other than the same last name and the fact that Makina was born into a family of mechanics and engineers. *In Macross Δ Scramble, Makina is the very first support character that can be unlocked for the Xaos Side, and also the most useful: The player's main + sub weapons will become unlimited for the duration of the song. References Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Idols Category:Singers